Softear's story
by Applelight
Summary: Sofia is a kitty-pet she-cat is carrying kits of one of the clan cats. She leaves her home (nest) and finds herself stuck in an unfamiliar on top that the kits are coming. She gets separated from her kits. Softkit, (and her litter mates), are taken into Leafclan. Disclaimer: I don't not own any character or clan names. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Prologue (

Sofia, a kitty-pet who had soft light ginger and peach pelt with green eyes, sat looking at the window of her two-leg home. A cat from the three clans was her mate, but she hadn't seen him in months. Her two-legs hadn't let her out since they saw this "wild" cat. _Are they ever going to let me out?_ Is somthing Sofia wondered a lot. She felt a kick from her stomach, _the kittens..._ She was to have kits, in about a month. "Sofia! Get down from there now." the female two-leg snapped. _What, so now I'm not aloud to look out the window?_ Sofia hissed under her breath.

Spots, a cat who lived in the same nest, passed by her. He snickered. "Be quiet. You aren't always perfect" Sofia snapped aggresively. "Why don't you groom yourself? You look like a mess." he suggested as the female two-leg lifted him up. Sofia hissed, but the kit two-leg pushed her two the side. Sofia _hated_ Spots, she often heard her two-legs saying why she can't be more like Spots.

A few weeks later...

The door was open, it was her chance to escape and leave these two-legs. Sofia dashed out and hopped over the fence despite having kits soon to be born. Her mate had taught her how to hunt, basically at least so she could eat when she needed. "SOFIA?" the two-legs called. Sofia darted towards a tree which she could tell was near the border of Flowerclan. She hid in a hole under one of the roots. She listen to the birds calling and the green leaves shinning in the light. "Who are you?" Sofia heard someone call, pain gasped at her all over her body. _The kits are coming! Why now?_ The cats approached her. She saw a ginger cat with white spots and a half-a-tail, a tom that was gray, and a black and white tom.

"Who are you?" they snapped. "So-" was the last thing Sofia could make out before she fainted from the pain.

* * *

This was my first fan-fiction, so it is most likely not very good.. Sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

Softkit played with her two brothers and their fellow friends. "I got the moss ball!" one of her brothers yowled. His organge pelt brushed pass Softkit's ginger pelt. "Flamekit pass the ball to Dovekit!" one of the other kits yowled. Redstar and his deputy, Sweetfang, watched over the camp checking the sky every now and again. Hawks were common now more then ever and loved to prey on kits, espaialy the one-moon kits. Graypelt, an eldery tom with white fur tips with gray fur and light blue eyes, padded out of his den and watched the kits.

Softkit darted and she chased her old brother with the moss ball and kicked it from him to Woodkit. He kicked it into the goal. "Go and do something else! We are trying to re-build the camp. At this rate it will be another moon!" Leafclaw snarled to the kits. The 8 kits grunted to themselves, Glowheart, their Softkit's, Flamekit's, and Firekit's mother, guided them with her dark brown tail. "Glowheart, why is Leafclaw so serious?" Firekit asked. She stopped and glared at them for a quick second and left. _What is that about?_ Softkit woundered.

A warrior from the border patrol came back covered in blood, scartches, and brurrs . "Flowerclan... cro..." There was silence, nothing but silence.

* * *

Sorry this is so short.


	3. Chapter 3

**This to make up for a short 1st and 2nd chapter.**

* * *

The clan was quiet as Leafeyes darted to the fallen warrior. "I must care for him. If you need anything talk to Fallingleaf." Leafeyes said. Fallingleaf is her apprentice, or what many called her assistant. Leafeye's yellow pelt shinned in the sun, dirt flew up as she ran back to the medic cat's den. Softkit looked over to see Redstar's teeth beard, his ears down, and his fur standing on end. Many cats know not to anger Redstar, the last who did ended up in the medicine cat's den for at least 6 moons.

 _This might a long war._ Softkit thought. There clans here were much more territoriality than the oned at the lake. They often heard stories of the cats. _Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan._ Those were the clans at the lake, a moons journey away, they only knew this due to the fact cats had gone there, not often, but have gone. "We must talk to them, if that doesn't work, more blood will be spilled." Redstar declared aggressively. Every cat knew this was serious, nothing was going to be safe, not even Rootclan, who would get involved soon.

A moon later...

The kits had been trained to basically fight, talking hadn't worked. _What is going to happen?_ Softkit's claws dug into the ground. Glowheart wasn't as happy as she usually was. "This is fox-dung! This is no point!" Firekit snapped. Sweetfang went over to him, it seemed even though they were almost in a war, she still had a mother's love. "There isn't much we can do. Just crossing the territory isn't bad, they hurt families. Redstar tried to talk to them about the killing of the six cats, but it didn't work." she mewed. She padded way, her light blueish-white pelt shinned in to sun along with her gentle green eyes.

Redstar was stressed more then ever, he has some grayish-white fur on his tail. The fallen warrior was back up, but Leafeyes refused to let him leave camp. "Softkit, could you do me a favor and watch Creekrock?" she asked. "Sure..." Softkit mewed. Creekrock grunted to sound of a kit watching him. "What is it like being a warrior?" Softkit asked. Creekrock turned his head as if he didn't want to say anything. "Please tell me?" Softkit begged. He growled slightly and then mewed "Fine. It is tough at times. But easy at others. You will learn that when you become become an apprentice." he said. "Why do you act so tough? My mom says you were kind and gentle." Softkit mewed.

"What does it matter? This going to be a mouse-brained idea." he growled. "But Rosethorn-" Softkit was cut off. "Don't bring her up. Stop asking so many questions." he snapped at the two old moon kit. Softkit just staired at him. His jet black pelt was standing on end. His eyes gentled but then he padded next to the fresh-kill pile. He sat down and got a mouse and started to eat. _Did he like her? She died... Is that why he doesn't want her brought up?_

* * *

 **Sorry if that was short. Anyway, there is going to be a time skip to when she and her brothers are apprentices.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Softkit, please come up." Redstar mewed. Softkit walked up the large rock. Her two older brothers, Firekit and Flamekit, now Firepaw and Flamepaw, were watching. Most of the clan was, too. "May Starclan look down upon this kit, who is soon to be an apprentice. Do you promise to protect and feed your. Lam before yourself?" Redstart asked. Softkit nodded. "From this day until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Softpaw. Riverrock, will you train her as your apprentice?"

Riverrock nodded. Softpaw stepped down to Riverrock, he touched her on the head as she sat next to him. "Dismissed." Redstart mewed jumping down. Cats left to tall or do daily chores. Flamepaw's mentor, Shellteeth, used her tail to guide him to the entry and leaving area of the camp. Yellowpelt padded over with his apprentice, Firepaw.

"So, do you want to see the river?" He asked. Firepaw nodded excited, they were going to learn to swim. There is a large river, or "Great River" as the clans called it. All three clans had to learn the swimming skill, it was necessary, parts of the territory are on the other side. Softpaw put her front left paw in the icy cold, this was the shallowest area of what river was in their territory. Firepaw was all ready in, and he was being thought how to use his front paws to move forward and his tail to stair. Softpaw took a deep breath and stepped in.

"Using your front paws, go like this. This is the first way we learn to swim." Riverrock mewed showing her how. Softpaw pushed off using her back legs and started to 'swim'. She sometimes went underwater, thought it was only for a few seconds when this did happen. "Keep trying, it's fine. It takes most apprentice about a moon to do this. You are about what is half-a-week in" Riverrock mewed. _Sure... That is great. When my older brother Firepaw has pretty much mastered it..._ Softpaw thought bitterly. They practiced for a few more hours, still a lot of work was ahead of Softpaw for swimming.

Flamepaw came back with Shellteeth, "Your turn to explore the territory." Shellteeth growled. _Flamepaw does not look to happy..._ They took off, "let's show them Moon Lake." Yellowpelt whispered happily. They got to the lake, "Great Starclan this lake is large!" Softpaw mewed in amazement. There was sparkling blue water, the sun as tall grasses were reflecting in this lake. "This is were we get most of the large fish, also were we hunt the most. Mice and voles for example are plentiful do to the high grasses and fresh-drinking water." Riverrock mewed as this wasn't impressive enough, "one downfall is there isn't much prey. Since there is ice, many of the voles and mice move toward the river. And the desert.." there wasn't much of a smile. "OK follow me to the woods, as you know mice and voles live here. But also robins and other types of birds." Yellowpelt mewed as though he was trying to lighten up the darkening mood.

.

.

.

.

They reached the woods a little after sun high. "How big are these trees?!" Firepaw yelled. "Shhhh! Your scare the prey off!" Riverrock snapped. "Sorry" Firepaw whispered. Softpaw opened her mouth, there were so many new scents. _Maybe berries, but definitely prey._ Softpaw thought. "When are we going to learn how to hunt?" she asked. "Next week. I have to teach you how to crouch, and how to swim basically." Riverrock mewed. _Aw! Well it's better than a moon..._ They headed back to camp. Flamepaw was there is an upset mood. Every cat knew to stay away from him, when he in a bad mood.

The week after

"OK. You have learned (finally) how to do the basic swimming. Next moon it will be more. Now show me the..." Riverrock stopped taking. He seemed to sniff the air. Softpaw did, too. _Flowerclan?!_ "We know your there. Come out now!" Riverrock snapped with a fearsome growl. The leader stepped out with at least 6 other warriors. "What do you want?" Rockriver asked. "To talk to Redstar" he snarled... Softpaw quietly growled. _Why not just bring one warrior and medicine cat? Stupid fur-ball._ Softpaw thought. "We will escort you. Don't do anything stupid." Riverrock mewed.

The camp became silent as the leader and 6 warriors from a different clan entered with Softpaw and Riverrock. Redstar padded up. He staired at the leader. "What do you want, Icestar?" he asked. It was calm, but Softpaw felt anger and hatred in the air..

* * *

 **I hope it didn't feel short. But I hoped you enjoyed it...**


	5. Chapter 5

The 6 warriors in which had come with Icestar seemed happy... but not in a good way. _Whats happening?_ "Flamepaw, Firepaw, Softpaw, Woodpaw, and Dovepaw, go to your den until we come and get you." Riverrock mewed pushing them toward the bush-rock cave they called the apprentice's den. The 5 padded slowly to the den, Grasspaw, Leafpaw, and Anglepaw were there. "Whats happening?" Dovepaw asked pinning down Flamepaw. He lightly growled. "Err. Not sure... Icestar and 6 other warriors interrupted my training and needed to talk to Redstar..." Softpaw answered pushed Dovepaw off of an angrey Flamepaw.

 _Riverrock will. One and get us when they are done talking, how long will that be though?_ Softpaw wondered to herself. Fishtail, a light gray elder Tom with green eyes padded in the den. "This sure has changed a lot since I was here moons ago!" He mewed. "Anyway, I'm going to watch you. Who wants to hear a story?" He asked. Grass paw, the eldest apprentice at the moment at the age of 9 moons spoke first. "Why do we? We aren't kits anymore." He mewed.

Dovepaw cuffed him behind the ear. "Sorry for his terrible manners. We would love a story." She mewed. Softpaw and Firepaw snickered at the fact that Dov

epaw was giving Grasspaw a a angry glares. "Ok let's sit down or lay down and I will tell you." The story was interesting... And seemed to have a meaning...

.

.

.

.

"Softpaw, sorry but we can't train today, since Icestar decided to come this late. We will continue tomorrow." He mewed. _Why not this morning? I mean like really!_ Softpaw growled quietly to herself. "Well your lucky you got to train. Shellteeth has dawn patrol, I could go since 'you are too young and not yet ready!'" Flamepaw snapped. "Since when have you become Mr. Grump?" Firepaw asked playfully.

Flamepaw just moved toward the fresh-kill pile to eat a mouse. Redstar didn't help to lighten up the mood, which was weird. He was the type that will cheer some cat up!

.

.

.

.

The next day was here, and now time for hunting, Firepaw's and Softpaw's first hunting. Flamepaw was learning faster than they were, so they barely got to see him. Yellowpelt and Riverrock lead them toward Moon Lake. They then went in separate directions. "Remember the crouch you practiced? If so, do it." Riverrock ordered. Softpaw went into a crouch. She could smell a mouse a few fox-tail lengths ahead. She carefully placed her paws headed. Softpaw pounced and caught the mouse between her unsheathed claws.

She it went limp and and picked it up with her mouth. "Wow, you count one on your first try. Don't get cocky though, even the best sometimes miss." Riverrocked mewed. There was a hint of pride in his eyes though. Riverrock showed her how to dig a hole to put the mouse in.

Aoftpaw smelt a bunny and she went her crouch. She stepped on a branch and it snapped warning the bunny. It darted so did Softpaw. She got to the middle of what woods they had in there territory. Much like yesterday, she got the scent of Flowerclan. "This is the part we should-" the voice stopped. Softpaw ears perked up for any type of sound. Everything then went black, something happened.

* * *

 **There was another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry for not updating for a while. DECLAIMER: I DO NOT own warriors, or any of the clan names.**

* * *

Softpaw woke up with her eyes slightly opened her eyes, she was in an unfamiliar place. She put her paw by her ear, there was pain. What was left was a tear, and dried blood. There was nothing but the smell of Flowerclan. _Am I in their camp? What happened?_ Snowpaw hopped on her paws. There was some a barrier, a wooded one. Snowpaw smashed into without thinking. It did not break. A gray cat came by. "I see you are awake." he mewed. It sounded a bit evil. "Where am I?" Softpaw asked with a loud growl. The tom smirked. "Flowerclan camp. You are stuck here." he mewed. Softpaw growled.

A few cats passed by, but the cat who passed by the most was an apprentice. Lightpaw, was this tom's name and he is the deputy's apprentice, Bambleteeth. Lightpaw is a white and slightly gray tom with gentle green-brown eyes. At around sun-high, a familiar smell washed over Softpaw. _Redstar? What are you doing?_ Softpaw hid in a dark corner of the log. She watched as Icestar came out of his den. "Where is Softpaw? We know two of your warriors took her." Redstar asked. There was a hint of an aggressive growl in his voice. Icestar smirked. "Why would you care? Glowheart isn't even her mother. Is she even a clan cat?" he asked. _What? Huh?_ Softpaw breathed heavily. "She is a warrior cat. Tell me where Softpaw is!" Redstar snapped.

"How about you give your forest territory to us and 'might' tell you." he mewed. _Don't!_ Softpaw again without thinking started to ram into the barrier. It wouldn't budge, it only kept hitting the warrior guarding it. Redstar looked over and saw her ginger fur. Redstar now looked angrey, this wasn't good. Redstar did his death glare. "Give her back. This will cause war, and thats the last thing you want Icestar? Isn't it since you have kits now?" Redstar spat. "No! Don't bring kits into this!" Softpaw yelped. The kits ,along with Lightpaw, had been kind. "You would never do that!" Softpaw cried out. Icestar looked surprised. Every cat knew unless it was extremely important, Redstar wouldn't threaten kits... _Why is this important?_ Icestar nodded and let Softpaw go who ran up to Redstar. They left... But they knew this wouldn't be the end. A war was about to brew, and Softpaw now wanted to find her true mother, and as always who was her father...

.

.

.

.

Softpaw arrived at camp attacked by Firepaw, Dovepaw, and Woodpaw. They seemed most worried, except for Glowheart and the other warriors. Flamepaw just looked at the ground. Leafeyes took her to the medicine cat's den. Softpaw laid by the nursery as a few different kits came up to her. The first was a jet black tom that is a moon old. "Are you okay?" he asked. Softpaw nodded, she didn't want to talk, but these were kits and it felt unkind not to answer/ignore them. The other was a white kit and light blue eyes known as Snowkit. She was often quiet, but even for being a half-a-moon old she could take on an almost full grown cat. (She took down Woodpaw, who was soon to be a warrior). "What happened? How where you-?" Lightfeather, her and Foxkit's mother, called them. Mostly to leave Softpaw alone. Flamepaw, for once who finally talked to her. They hadn't talked much since they became apprentices.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. His voice was full of concern. "Okay. Though I found something out... Glowheart isn't out mother. We might not even be clan cats. Or what most call 'pure' clan cats. Are we kitty-pets? Are we part? I mean what are we?" Softpaw mewed starting to panic. Flamepaw put his paw on Softpaw's shoulder. "We will find out, when we are warriors." he mewed. "There is a brewing war between us. We might never know. Who knows if it is going to end by the time we are warriors? If it doesn't, it will feel like we are abandoning out clan!" Softpaw snapped. "All we can do is hope. I do know who our true father is though." Flamepaw mewed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if I offended you.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Who?" Softpaw asked. Flamepaw opened his mouth, then Redstar called for a clan meeting. "I have an important announcement." The cats who came talked among themselves. "We might have a war with Flowerclan. So we must get ready if we do." Redstar yowled with a growl. "What caused it?! It won't help if there is a war!" Softpaw yowled. Most of the clan, and Redstar looked at her. "Why do you feel this way? You were the one they took, and almost killed. Not to mentioned wanting to take our share of the woods." Flamepelt, a flamed colored tom with deep brown eyes.

"I found something out, the clan is getting too big for their territory. They have more kits than normal." Softpaw mewed at the warrior. The warrior flinched, slightly in fear. "That is their problem!" He counted back. "That still doesn't give them to right to kill 6 of our own warriors and do what they did to you." Redstar mewed simply.

"I don't care. I am mad they killed six warriors, but when I was there, Lightpaw and some of the kits-" she was cut off by Rocktail. "If you are defending them why don't you join them!" He sneered aggressively. Riverrock spoke up. "Not all cats from there are bad, Redstar, Rocktail. But, I do agree with you."

.

.

.

.

Softpaw felt grumpy for the rest of the day, even when they were trying her favorite thing: hunting. "What's wrong?" Riverrock asked. He was demanding, which felt unusual to Softpaw. "It's nothing." Softpaw lied. "No. Your not telling the truth." Riverrock mewed. There was a growl in his voice.

"What is the reason for the war that is to come?" Softpaw asked growling aggressively. Riverrock opened his mouth. But then closed to as if starting to think, he never asked again though. "Dig up the mouse you got." He mewed leaving. Softpaw picked up the plump mouse and padded to the camp. "Tonight is the gathering, and the games." Riverrock mewed trying to cheer up a grumpy Softpaw.

The two got to camp, to day Woodpaw is going to become a warrior. The ceremony had begin as they walked in. Softpaw put down the mouse and sat next to Rivverrock and Glowheart. "Woodpaw, do you promise to defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Redstar asked. "I do" he mewed proudly with no hesitation. "Then from now on you shall be known as Woodshell." Redstar yowled. "Woodshell! Woodshell!" The clan chanted as the new warrior padded down.

Cats swormed around him and congratuated him. "The cats going to the gathering, and the games tonight are Woodshell, Riverrock, Snowleaf, Riverrock, Flamepaw, Softpaw, Dovepaw, Leafeyes, Stormclaws, and Thunderheart." He mewed. The rest were going to stay behind, unless of course you played in the games before the gathering. It was mostly to let cats get a chance to talk to cats from the two other clans before they had to the gathering.

.

.

.

.

Softpaw walked with the leader, deputy, and the cats coming to the games. The ones that play in the games were there already. All of the clans got there. Softpaw sat next to a Flowerclan apprentice, Leafpaw, she thought was his name. Riverrock was on the other side of her. Flowerclan went out first, a 6 out of the 8 she did not know. One of the ones she saw was Lightpaw. Her eyes widened. _Lightpaw? What is he doing? Is he on the team?_ "Lightpaw..." Softpaw mumbled. "Wait was that the lightpaw you were talking about?" Riverrock asked. Softpaw nodded.

He just looked sirprised and then looked up once more. The other she reconsider was Lightflight. She was well known for doing this, she often got the moss ball quicker than most. Leafclan them came out. _Greenflight, Yellowfreather, Flowerwing, Shellmoon, Rosewing, Flameflight, Nighteyes, and Firepaw. Wait Firepaw? He was always good..._

* * *

 **Sorry for updating in a while. I hope you enjoyed it though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Softpaw watched as her brother and the rest of the team pad down the field to the trees that do not bare leaves. Flowerclan's team was already down there and the two teams nodded in respect. Rootclan's team had started to walk down to the field. Softpaw didn't recognize anyone, this was her fast time even seeing Rootclan. All she knew was they were the origin of the three clans.

They climbed the trees amazingly quick. The game has started, Rootclan had the moss ball first. A grey cat passed it to a white tom. Lightpaw jumped from branch to branch and used his paw to kick it to Lightflight who was about to smack it into Leafclan's goal, but Firepaw quickly kicked it away from her. The moss ball flew above the branches as some of the cats followed it. Firepaw kicked it into the Rootclan's goal, every cat except for Rootclan's cats. Rootclan got the ball, a white and gray spotted Tom nabbed the ball and hit it into the Flowerclan's goal.

.

.

.

.

Rootclan had won, now the gathering had started. A tired Firepaw sat next to Softpaw. "Welcome to out first gathering of this moon-cycle." The three leaders mewed proudly. "Turtlestar, you go first since your clan won. Then Redstar for his got second." Icestar mewed. "We have two new liter of kits, Bridletail's 3 kits, Featherkit, Bluekit, and Darkkit. The second liter is Watercreek's 5 kits, Orangekit, Moonkit, Redkit, Snowkit, and Nightkit. Prey is also running well along with the Great River." Turtle star mewed simply.

"Prey is running well, Woodpaw is now a warrior his name is Woodshell. We also have 3 new apprentices, Softpaw, Firepaw, and Flamepaw." Redstar mewed. "Glowheart is also expecting Oceanear's kits." Icestar looked at Redstar as though he seemed to be forgetting something. _Is he thinking about the war that might come?_ Softpaw wondered. "Prey is also running well. Tension is rising between Flowerclan and Leafclan. We have no new apprentices and only a new liter of kits. Morningflight's 4 kits are, Tigerkit, Lionkit, Leopardkit, and Cheetahkit." Icestar yowled. Whispering was among the clan cats after what Icestar had said.

.

.

.

.

Softpaw and the rest of the clan who played/watched the games and went to the gathering were finally at the camp. Softpaw just laid down. In her nest with no thought, she was that tired. Softpaw was woke up before the sun even showed over the two-leg nests. "We have morning patrol with Redstar and Orangewater." Riverrock mewed. Softpaw got up and followed the clan leader and the two warriors, _I'm a bit surprised that I am going on morning patrol with the clan leader, but it's nothing new..._ They were at Moon Lake after a little before dawn. "We are going to go to Flowerclan border and re-mark the territory. Riverrock and Orangewater will go to Rootclan to do that same." Redstar mewed guiding Softpaw with his tail. Riverrock and Orangewater nodded as they padded toward the Rootclan border.

Redstar and Softpaw were at the border a little after the sun raised. Redstar marked the border, Softpaw sniffed by some trees to see if any Flowerclan scents were there. She then heard a sound from the bushes. Softpaw went down in a crouch with her fur standing up and her teeth baring, a cat jumped out and Softpaw jumped and pinned the cat down. It was Redstar. "Sorry." Softpaw mewed. "It's fine, good job by the way. I didn't see that coming." Redstar mewed. Softpaw nodded. Secretly, she was proud she was able to do that.

Redstar and and Softpaw got to Moon Lake, Orangewater and Riverrock got there a second after. "There was no scent marks other than our clan's scent." Softpaw mewed. "Riverrock, your doing a good job. Softpaw was able to pin me down, she must of thought I was some other cat." Redstar mewed. Riverrock had a glint of embarrassment and happiness in his eyes. "We should head back and get something to eat." Orangewater mewed. _I still need Flamepaw to tell me who our father is._ Softpaw thought as they padded to camp. "Softpaw, let's work on hunting then fighting after sun-high." Riverock mewed. It was a little before sun-high when they got back. Flamepaw was there, Firepaw was off somewhere with Yellowpelt. Softpaw got a salmon and sat down next to Flamepaw and began to eat. "I have a question, you said you knew who our father was, who is he?" Softpaw mewed in a whisper.

"Redstar is our father, before he became leader. I remember mom saying his name... 'Redflight... is your father. He is deputy.' Mom said that." Flamepaw whispered. "I can't believe that. I know his name was Redflight, but why would he..?" Softpaw stopped and continued to eat. Sometimes Flamepaw would take a bite. It was now after sun-high, "Softpaw, let's train now. Let's practice your fishing. Then the roll-over attack." Riverrck mewed using his tail to guide Softpaw to the river. Softpaw put her paw in the water. A salmon swam by as she scooped it up. "Be careful where it throw it. Some cat could get hurt!" Leafclaw hissed. "She is an apprentice. Why are you here any ways? Aren't you suppose to be resting?" Riverock hissed. "What? Just because I have a healing leg means I can't walk? Last time I checked, you weren't a medicine cat." Leafclaw snapped.

"Stop! Riverrock is right, Leafclaw. But so are you, just walk around in camp." Leafeyes mewed. "By the way, Riverrock, your mate Creekstone is going to have kits, we found out just now." Riverrock smiled, he was going to be a father. "Follow me. Softpaw, do watch your aim though. Leafclaw is righ, some cat could get hurt." Leafeyes mewed. "Riverrock, what is you opion on half-clans, or kitty-pets that come to a clan?" Softpaw asked. "Why? I really don't care. We are all cats here." Riverrock mewed. "I am half-clan. Flamepaw said Redstar is our dad. Though we don't know who our mom is." Softpaw mewed. Riverrock didn't look surprised.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I wrote. Yay! I hope it doesn't feel dragged out though.**


	9. Chapter 9

Softpaw stared at Riverrock surprised. "How did you-?" she stunned. "I will tell you later. Put your paw in the water." Riverrock mewed. Softpaw did as she was told and watched till she scooped it up, and failed. It went like that a few more times when Riverrock mewed: "let's do the roll-over attack.

The he two padded to the training hollow. It was a sandy, cause they were in the desert along with a few cacti. They were also by the river, which was more a creek at the moment. "OK. Flamepaw since you know this try it out on me. Then let Softpaw try it a few times. We will then do a battle." Shellteeth mewed. Softpaw watched as the flame pelted tom jumped into Shellteeth's back with his claws sheathed and put all his weight and Shellteeth's weight to one side causing Shellteeth to go on his side.

Flamepaw jumped off before Shellteeth was on his side, he then used his sheathed claws to pin him down and pretend to bite him. Shellteeth got up, "well down. Only use this if the cat is much bigger than you." He advised. Softpaw tried the first time on Flamepaw, he got up before Softpaw could pin him down. "Remember you have to be quick. Try again." Riverrock mewed.

Softpaw then did the same as before this time she jumped off quickly and pinned him down. "Ok. That impressed me." Flamepaw mewed finally speaking. Softpaw rolled her eyes. They did that a few more times, though Softpaw did okay. "Time for the battle. Who ever wins can tell the loser to do a dare." Shellteeth mewed. It was a custom to do this among apprentices, some cats would say it got the apprentices to fight better. Also the warriors, kits, the other apprentices, queens, deputy, leader, and yes medicicen cat liked it for some laughs.

"Begine!" Riverrock yowled. Flamepaw was first to attack, he charged forward with his paw almost swatting her. Softpaw barely dodged as she used her paw to kick his front right leg. He was knocked over as Softpaw swatted him on the neck. Flamepaw the bolted up and knocked over Softpaw. He used his back paw to pin her down and gently claw her face with his sheathed claws. "Flamepaw wins. The point was the do what he did, claw the face without really doing it." Riverrock mewed.

 _Great. I 'wounder' what he is going to make me do._ Softpaw thought. She already knew, it was going to eat a mouse. Her least-favorite fresh-kill. "I dare you to eat a mouse" Flamepaw mewed. "Called it!" Softpaw mewed.

.

.

.

.

The four padded back to the camp. "Before I eat the mouse... I'm going to talk to Redstar." Softpaw mewed. Flamepaw followed her. Flamestar was in his den, it had a vine sorta screen, much like the other dens, "Redstar? May we come it?" Softpaw called. "Yes. Who else is there?" Redstar asked. " Flamepaw." Flamepaw mewed. The den was a bit like a cave, most of it was stone. There was then a big circular area. "What do you need?" he asked cheerfully. "Flamepaw learned that you are out father..." Softpaw mewed. He nodded. "How do you know?" he asked kindly. There was not hint of anger or regret in his voice. "I heard mom say 'Redflight... is your father. He is deputy.'" Flamepaw mewed. "Does Firepaw know?" Redstar asked.

"We don't know. We haven't told him." Softtpaw mewed looking at the ground. "How did you know it was me? Other than your mom saying that. There could of been another deputy called that." Redstar remarked. Flamepaw shook his head. "She said something about Leafclan. As she left to hunt, how you taught her to." Redstar nodded. "When we are warriors-" Softpaw was interrupted by Fallingleaf. "Redstar. I just got a prophecy, from Starclan." he mewed. He was beathing heavily. "Lay down. Flamepaw get some moss and soak it in water. Were you just running from the woods?" Redstar mewed. Flamepaw dashed out as Fallingleaf laid down on the ground. "I was picking herbs. Then I had a vison." he was breathing less heavily.

Flameoaw came back in with some water. "The prophecy stated 'dark is coming and only three can stop it'." he mewed.

* * *

 **Sorry for this being much shorter. I will make the next the one longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

Softpaw looked at him. "What did you see?" Redstar asked. "Flames, then snow, after a flash of green. I then heard it, there was darkness after." Fallingleaf mewed shaking in thought. "Softpaw, can you bring Fallingleaf to his den?" Redstar asked. Fallingleaf got up after drinking the last of the water from the moss. Redstar and Flamepaw followed not far behind.

"Fallingleaf, are you ok?" Leafeyes came out. "He is shocked. He saw a vision." Softpaw mewed. Redstar then came with Flamepaw. "Just eat the poppy seeds then. You three should go in eat." Leafeyes ordered. _Here I come mouse!_ Softpaw thought. Softpaw picked up a mouse as Flamepaw got a vole. Redstar got the same. "Aww that's so cute. Riverrock and Creekstone are together. I wounder what their kits will look like." Flamepaw mewed. "Hey you said something cute! Mark it!" Softpaw mewed.

Redstar darted to his den and then came back. "It's marked." Redstar mewed. "Great" Flamepaw mumbled. Softpaw ate the mouse slowly, she did not enjoy the mouse. "You made faces." Flamepaw mewed teased. "You are afraid of Dovepaw, Whitekit, and Thunderkit." Softpaw mewed. He put his head down as Redstar snickered.

"That's not the point. You ate the mouse. Redstar, I have a question. Why did you-." Flamepaw was cut off. "Before she was a kitty-pet she was a rouge. She didn't know many skills for surviving. She was taken in and I met her on time when she was in the fence. We soon started to meet secretly. Sofia, was her kitty-pet name. She chose the soft life of a kitty-pet because she felt unneeded." Redstar mewed. "I loved her though. Though she was half-kitty-pet already. So you are really a 25% kitty-pet." Redstar mewed.

Flamepaw was the only one to gasp. Softpaw really didn't care, "do you know where mom is?" She asked. "No. We found you two, and Firepaw. You had her scent. I guess she went looking for you." Redstar mewed. He started to sound sad. "Don't cry." Flamepaw and Softpaw mewed.

.

.

.

.

Softpaw laid in her nest looking at Flamepaw. He was fidgeting. "He is thinking about the three cats that scare him, I think." Firepaw mewed. "Ya, I know. I'm thinking when the three of us are warriors, maybe we could go find mom. Err Sofia." Softpaw mewed. "I can't. I have to be with the team. I'm sorry." He mewed. "Okay. I'm going to ask scared-dog over there if he might want to. I'm going to ask him in the morning. also Redstar if we can go." Softpaw mewed. "Dad. Our father..." Firepaw mewed.

Softpaw woke up the next morning. She dashes out and found Creekstone there. "Hi. How are you holding up?" Softpaw asked. Creekstone had deep grey fur and lighter grey patches. She also had mos green eyes. "Good. The kits might be here in the next moon or two." She mewed picking up a plump vole. Softpaw picked up a raven.

Riverrock came out with Oceanear. Redstar came out of his den, Sweetfang followed behind. "Though they denie it, I think they love each other." Creekstone mumbled. _i don't know. I think he still loves Sofia._ She finished eating and went to Redstar. "What do you need?" Redstar asked. "If could me and Flamepaw go on a quest to find mom, if Flamepaw wants to when we are warriors?" Softpaw asked. "I will think about it." Redstar mewed. "Softpaw, wake up Flamepaw and Firepaw. We are going training. Also Dovepaw." Shellteeth and Riverrose, and Riverrock mewed. Softpaw dashed toward the apprentices den. She first went to Flamepaw.

"You are going to train with Dovepaw to day." She whispered. "What?" He yowled waking up, he woke up Dovepaw and Firepaw. "We are all going to train. Just eat something then meet up with Shellteeth, Riverclaw, and Riverrock." Softpaw mewed. "Who made you boss?" Flamepaw snapped. "You woke everyone up. I was just here to tell you. We are all training, since we all caught up to Dovepaw." Softclaw quietly hissed to her brother. The three got up. "How did you wake him up? Flamepaw is impossible to wake up." Dovepaw asked. "Just whisper something that he is scared of." Softpaw mewed. "What-" she was cut off. "You don't want to know. I mean really don't want to know." Softpaw mewed. She padded out of the den closely followed by Dovepaw.

.

.

.

.

Softpaw donged Flamepaw's attack. She jumped on his back and used her sheathed claws she clawed his neck and ear. Flamepaw knocked her off and smacked her. Softpaw knocked him off and cuffed his ear. "Done. Good job both of you. You seem to be in a real fight." Riverclaw mewed. "No. It felt more set up." Riverrock mewed objecting. "Whatever. Firepaw and Dovepaw up next." Shellteeth mewed wanting to get to the point. The two got up and went onto the sand. "Start!" Dovepaw darted forward as Firepaw jumped up and clawed her back without leaving a mark. She stopped and darted to him knocking him down before anything.

She was about to claw him when he used his hind legs to kick her and kncoked her back as Firepaw clawed her ear down to ear. "Stop!" Riverclaw mewed. "Ok, I don't know what happened, but I'm guessing the game training made you have a quick reflex timing." Riverclaw mewed. Dovepaw looked kind of ashamed. "Don't worry. They often do." Shellteeth mewed. "Let's rest, then we will work on hunting. Softpaw we will work on getting birds then you have hunting and swimming down. We will practice, but you have to work on hunting." Riverrock mewed.

"Flamepaw you need fishing, your aim is bad at getting it to hit the same place." Shellteeth mewed. Flamepaw rolled his eyes. "Let's contune fighting, with Firepaw. Yellowpelt still hasn't healed from whitecough." Riverclaw mewed. "Ok." The 7 cats sat down, "Flamepaw, I have a question." Softpaw meowed into his ear. "Ya?" he mewed making paw prints in the sand. "If Redstar says we can go find mom when we are warriors, will you come? Firepaw isn't coming." She asked. "It depends whats going on at the time." Flamepaw mewed.

Softpaw smiled. After about a few more moments Riverrock and Softpaw left. They went to the woods. There was a raven on the ground, Softpaw dropped into the hunter's crouch, and carefully placed her paws on the ground. It was only a few fox-tail lengths away. She jumped and pinned it's wing. Softpaw bit it's neck until it went limped. "Well done. Let's see if you can do that from now on." Riverrock mewed. Softpaw dug the hole and put the raven in there. "Get down!" Softpaw was laided down. She could smell Flowerclan. Icestar and a lot of warriors were there. _Battle!_ Softpaw dashed off toward the camp. "Where are you going?" Riverrock called out. "CAMP!" she yowled.

Softpaw got there, the raid party was there. Every cat was battling. An apprentice then attacked Softpaw. Every cat she had just trained with was there, too. Softpaw clawed the apprentice on his ear. She recognized his scent, and his face. She had just clawed Lightpaw...


	11. Chapter 11 re-done

**Sorry for posting late, or these cat's have the same names as OC's. TITLE WAS CHANGED. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own warriors, clan names. Blood will be mentioned.  This is re-posted. I deleted the last chapter 11.**

* * *

Softpaw pushed Lightpaw off and growled lightly. "What is your clan doing here?" Softpaw growled. She was baring her teeth, Lightpaw's eyes narrowed. "Territory. The woods originally were our home. Leafclan took a portion many moons ago." Icestar mewed coming up to Softpaw. "It's small though." Softpaw mewed looking at the unwelcome leader.

He just narrowed his eyes and clawed her ear that was a bit torn. Cats started to attack other cats, dust started to fly. The raid party was close to the nursery, Oceanear and Riverrock were fighting to make sure the queens and kits were fine. Icestar leaped forward into battle, an an apprentice younger than Softpaw knocked Softpaw over. She quickly clawed the Flowerclan apprentice. The white apprentice turned around.

The white pelted she-cat clawed Softpaw as she bit the apprentice's front right leg. The apprentice swatted Softpaw knocking her a few paw steps away. Softpaw donged as the apprentice darted toward her, Softpaw clawed the she-cat's head. Softpaw ended up knocking down another cat, _Mouse-brain! That was Greyfish!_ Softpaw dashed away a bit quickly, Greyfish is an infamous warrior. He is one of the best warriors in the three clans.

Softpaw headbutted the white apprentice. The white she-cat clawed the top of Softpaw's head. Softpaw pinned the she-cat down and clawed her chest. "Icepaw! Remember the new move!" Softpaw looked over toward the sound. The she-cat kicked Softpaw in the stomach anf it sent her flying. Softpaw landed on her back and Softpaw quickly turned over. Icepaw bite Softpaw's left leg. Softpaw swatted Icepaw's neck with her claws. The blood from her ear slightly blocked Softpaw's right eye. Icepaw's injuries didn't help her much either.

Softpaw bit her leg and Icepaw fell down and could get up, but not that good. Softpaw darted off in another direction to see if she could find Flamepaw or Firepaw. Sure enough she found Flamepaw battling a warrior. _Why is he battling a warrior? Wait is that.._ She squinted _Mouse-brain That is Greyfish!_ Softpaw darted and bit Greyfish's hind leg. Flamepaw then clawed the tall warrior's neck. Greyfish clawed Flamepaw on his flank. Softpaw then tried to jump on his back, only to get the the side. She still clawed as gravity pulled her down.

"What are you doing here?" Flamepaw growled to Softpaw. "Helping you mouse-brain!" Softpaw mewed. Greyfish then clawed Softpaw on her belly-side area. Softpaw then clawed his side again as Flamepaw bit his tail. Greyfish kicked Flamepaw leaving a claw mark on his chest. Greyfish knocked Softpaw to the ground. She fell on her paw and jumped again, this time landing on his back. Flamepaw did the same as they did the roll-over attack.

They jumped off before he fell to the side. They bit his front, and left hind leg. He clawed the two apprentices away as he got up. _This is why he is one of the best warriors ._ Softpaw thought donging one of his claw attacks. Softpaw darted toward the water along with Flamepaw. Even though she was slightly afraid of water, she had to do something. Greyfish followed. Softpaw and Flamepaw took a breath and went under the water waiting for Greyshade.

Greyshade went in, Softpaw made a splash on one end of the water and Flamepaw the same. Softpaw came up from another end and clawed/knocked Greyfish into deeper water. Flamepaw bit his tail which the cats use to turn. Greyshade knocked them into the sandy side of the river. This was going to be much like battle training.

.

.

.

.

Firepaw had joined in on battling Greyfish, and the three were winning. Softpaw bit Greyfish on the hind leg as Flamepaw and Firepaw clawed him. He re-teated with the rest of his clan. The three were breathing heavily. Softpaw laid down on the sand. Her right eye was blocked and she had lost some blood. Softpaw fainted right there.

"Softpaw. Wake up. You only lost your ear. And the blood is out of your eye." Flamepaw mewed. She looked up to see her brother standing there with Fallingleaf. "Eat these poppy seeds." he mewed dropping the seeds. Softpaw felt pain almost every were. "How is Firepaw?" Softpaw asked eating the poppy seeds. "He is fine. Only Oceanear died though."Flamepaw mewed sadly. "WHAT? NO!" Softpaw yowled. "Calm down or you will open up your injuries!" Fallingleaf warned. "Dovepaw is going to be a warrior soon." Flamepaw mewed trying not to freak. Softpaw smirked at his facial expression. "You can be her mate you are older." Softpaw whispered.

He sent her a freaked out and death glare at the same time. "Oh, so you are afraid of her." Fallingleaf mewed. "What- how?" Flamepaw looed stunned. "I have been watching you. It's weird though, you use to have a crush on her." Fallingleaf mewed. Softpaw chuckled. Flamepaw hung his head in shame.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed it. Fallingleaf is a stalker, but he does he know something we don't? *Cough*somethingdovepawandsomethingelse*cough***


	12. Chapter 12

"Dovepaw, come up." Redstar mewed. It had been a week. In a few days it would be the second gathering of the month. "I call ask the members of Starclan to look down on this apprentice. Softpaw watched from the med cat's den with Flamepaw who was watching with no expression. "Riverclaw, does Dovepaw know the rules of the warrior code and skills?" Redstar asked looking at the warrior. "She does." Riverclaw mewed. "Do you, Dovepaw promise to protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" Redstar asked. "I do." Dovepaw mewed. "Then by the power invested in me, Dovepaw from this moment on, you will be known as Dovefang." Redstar yowled.

"DOVEFANG! DOVEFANG!" The clan yowled. Softpaw smiled, and Flamepaw was looking at the ground. Fallingleaf came in with Leafeyes who smiled. "New warrior. New promise." Leafeyes mewed. "Maybe. The prophecy." Fallingleaf mewed reminding them. Flamepaw looked at him weirdly. "Dovefang, will be a good warrior." Leafeyes mewed. Fallingleaf narrowed his eyes. _Does he know something?_ Softpaw titled her head. "Flamepaw, go out and eat. Softpaw you can practice again, just don't work too hard. You will open your injuries again." Leafeyes mewed. Softpaw nodded. Softpaw got up to get a raven, Firepaw came up to her. "I see your finally out." Firepaw mewed.

"Cats have been in there for moons." Softpaw mewed. She ate her raven with Flamepaw who was eating salmon. Firepaw sat down, Dovefang came over, too. Flamepaw looked up and then down eating the salmon trying to avoid her eye-contact. "Congrats." The three mewed. "Thanks." Dovefang mewed. She picked up a plump mouse, to Softpaw's disgust. Softpaw finished her meal and got up.

"Softpaw, I need to talk to you." Redstar mewed. Softpaw looked toward the sound. "Ya?" Softpaw asked. "I have decided, that when you, Firepaw, and Flamepaw are warriors, you can look for your mom. Even though you will have to go along." Redstar mewed. "Huh?" Softpaw mewed. She was happy, but what did she mean "alone"? "Follow me to my den, I then will tell you. You CAN NOT tell any cat." Redstar mewed. Softpaw nodded and followed.

They got to his den were the moon-light was pouring into the den. The two sat down. "The prophecy, we think Flamepaw has something to do with it. As you know, Fallingleaf said "flame' and you know the rest." Redstar mewed. "What about the darkness?" Softpaw asked. "I do not know." he mewed.

.

.

.

.

 **3 moons later...**

"Softpaw, Firepaw, and Flamepaw come up." Redstar called. The three climbed the rock. "Yellowpelt, Riverrock, and Shellteeth have the three learned the warrior code and the skills of a warrior?" Redstar asked their mentors. "Yes" the three mewed at once. "Firepaw, do you promise to protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" Redstar asked. "I do." Firepaw mewed. "Then by the power invested in me, Firepaw from this moment on you shall be known as Fireice." Redstar yowled. "Flamepaw, do you promise to protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Redstar asked. "I do." Flamepaw mewed. "Flamepaw, from this moment one you shall be known as Flameteeth." Redstar yowled. "Softpaw, do you promise to protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" Redstar asked. "I do" Softpaw mewed. "Softpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Softear." Redstar yowled.

"FIREICE! FLAMETEETH! SOFTEAR! FIREICE! FLAMETEETH! SOFTEAR!" The clan yowled. Tonight, they would protect the clan. Softear with her brothers padded down. Cats congratulated them. Creekstone's kits came dashing toward them, they are two moons. She had 3 kits, Bluekit, Stormkit, and Featherkit. Bluekit was a gray-blue tom with green eyes and dark grey colors spots. Stormkit is a grey kit with a little patches of white and deep blue eyes. Featherkit is a silver-grey pelted kit, a soft feather-like pelt and deep green eyes.

"How are you three?" Softear asked. "Awesome!" Featherkit mewed running around her. Creekstone padded up to her. "You would make a good mother. The three love you, I think Stormkit has a crush on you." she mewed smiling. "Hehe. I don't know about becoming a mother. I am going on a journey, and I don't know how long it's going to be until I get back." Softear mewed. Featherkit, Bluekit, and Stormkit then looked sad. "Why?" Stormkit asked. He had a deep, but calm voice. "I have to find me and my brother's mom. Glowheart isn't our true mom." Softear mewed nuzzling the three kits. Glowheart's kits then came a few moments after. "Sis!" they mewed attacking her. They were her foster siblings.

She had two kits, Icekit. A black and white tom with ice-blue eyes. Thunderkit, a thunder-yellow tom with gentle green eyes. "Come play with us!" They mewed. "Can we join?" Featherkit, Bluekit, and Stormkit asked. "Sure." Thunderkit mewed. "I can't. I have to eat, then after watch the clan until sunrise." Softear mewed. They groaned. "Some other time thoug, I will" Softear mewed. Softear picked up a salmon to share with Flameteeth. Fireice got a mouse. They ate in silence. Every cat went to bed and they fell asleep. The three siblings stayed up all night, and luckly nothing happened.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day :). I really wanted to write this chapter, so I did. It was fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed it. (I had Pokemon battling [on a Pokemon game] rage on Wednesday.)**


	13. The journey begins

**It's chapter 13! Will it be bad luck? To be honest, my favorite number is 13. I don't understand why people say "13 is an unlucky number".**

* * *

Softear woke up later the next day. She had stayed up all night for the ville. Flameteeth woke up not much later, "What time is it?" he asked yawning. "Sun-high." Dovefang mewed coming in. Softear could see he freaked out in his eyes, mostly by being surprised. Fireice bolted up. "Huh? WHAT! I have to go!" he dashed out leaving the three warriors in the den.

"Practice I'm guessing. I'm going to see if I can help with anything." Softear mewed dashing out leaving Flameteeth and Dovefang. "Sweetfang?" Softear mewed, "Yes? Do you need anything?" She asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Softear asked. "Yes. Creekstone needs you, to show her kits how to eat hard food. They are almost two moons now. Right now she is helping Glowheart with her hyper kits." Sweetfang mewed.

Softear nodded. "Featherkit, Stormkit, and Bluekit I need to-" Softear mewed, they were there before she could finish her sentence. "What do you want to try?" Softear asked. "A mouse, Creekrock suggested it." Stormkit mewed. The other two nodded. "OK." Softear mewed guiding the kits. They went to the fresh-kill pile and Softear picked up a few mice. "OK, so you need to watch out for bones. Try to take a bite, you have seen cats do it before." Softear mewed. They took a bite, "This is good." the three mewed.

"Ow." Bluekit mewed. He spit out something, "that is a bone." Softear chuckled. Softear then took out the bones from the mice. The kits ate and then laid down. "I'm sleepy." Featherkit mewed. Softear chucked, she picked up Stormkit and Featherkit who were tired. They had been running around a lot. Bluekit slowly walked from behind. She put the two down in their nest, Bluekit laid down, too. "I see you three are tired." Creekrock mewed. She did, too. "So do you." Softear mewed leaving the den.

.

.

.

.

 _ **,,Flashback,,**_

 _"Bye Softear. See you sometime soon, hopefully." Flameteeth mewed. Redstar had told him to stay behind, "Come back soon! Stay alive, if you get killed, who ever did it will regret it!" Fireice mewed. Redstar was there, too. Who gave Fireice a cuff around the ear. "Bye. If you find Sofia, she try to bring her back. She has a ginger and peach pealt with green eyes." Redstar mewed._

 _Softear nodded. She knew it would be moons before she came back. For one,she was heading toward the four clans, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan. That was at least a moon. "I will come back soon as possible. If any cat ask were I am, tell them I am on a journey!" Softear mewed._

 ** _,,End of Flashback,,_**

Softear followed the Great River. She has to pass through the land were a few two-leg family nests were. Right now, she wasn't on clan territory anymore, just two-leg and monster-paths to cross. She heard dogs barking wildly. It was going to be a long time before she could find her mom. Then a tom with deep oak wood and darker brown patches with green eyes came up to her.

"Who are you?" the tom growled. "The question is who are _you_. I'm Softear by the way." Softear mewed. "So you are a clan cat. Someone I knew carried kits of one of them, when she could of-" he was cut off. "One who in world are you? And two what was her name?" Softear asked. He growled, almost as if he could attack her. "I'm Spots. The idiot she-cat's name is or was Sofia. She ran away though!" Spots growled. _He knew mom... Err Sofia?!_ Softpaw thought. "Sofia is my mom. She isn't an idiot." Softear mom. "So you are on of her kits. I loved her, but your father took her away from me. Now it's his turn to-" Spots couldn't finish since once again Softear interrupted him.

"Shut up mouse-brain. He did not, she met him before she met you. If you make him suffer, I will not hesitate to harm you." Softear warned, "or my brothers." Spots then looked terrified. Softear turned around to see a dog standing behind her.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that. (Even though it was short -_-). Sorry if I offended you last chapter.**


	14. Dovefang

The dog was snarling aggressively "Slowly back away." Softear mewed. Spots didn't even budge as Softear moved away. Not far from her she heard a spund coming from the bushes. _Why does it smell like-?_ Then a light colored pLec jumped out and clawed the dogs face. Software joined, the cat she saw is Lightpaw, now Lightears. Unlike most warriors who also play the game during the gathering, Lightears didn't get something that ended in _wings, flight,_ or _feather._ After a few claw attacks and bites, the snarling dog ran off wining. "What are you doing-?" Softear mewed to the light colored warrior. "I was going to ask you the same thing, I am going to look for my mom. She left moons ago." Lightears mewed. "Weird. I am doing the same." Softear mewed

Lightear titled his head, "what is her name? And what does she look like?" he asked. "Her name is Sofia, and she is a ginger and peach she-cat with green eyes." Softear mewed. Lightear's mouth opened widely, "Are... Is it possible? My mom looks and has the same name... Could we be, brother and sister?" Lightears mewed. His eyes were wide open. "Maybe." Softear mewed. She wasn't the least bit surprised, she remember not just two liter mates, but three.

.

.

.

.

Spots then came out from his hiding spot in which he had hide in after seeing Lightears attack. "So you might be Sof-" he was cut off by an a angry she-cat. "Maybe. Just leave, and don't harm any cat." Softear warned. Her fur was standing up. Spots just glared and left. "I never knew you could be scary..." Lightears mewed in surprise. Softear chuckled, "Want to travel together? I am heading toward Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan." Softear mewed. "Sure." Lightears mewed. "By the way, why is the last part of your name _ears?_ And If you are mine, Fireice's, and Flameteeth's liter mate, how come you became an apprentice before us and a warrior?" Softear asked as they followed Great River.

"Shadowstar, the leader before Icestar, made us apprentices before we were 6 moons, we were 5 moons old. He later that moon passed on." Lightears mewed. "I got ears... I don't know why. I just do." Softear nodded. "Why did your clan attack us a few moons ago?" Softear asked. Lightears looked down, "the darkness, it's coming from your clan." Lightears mewed. "What do you mean?" Softear asked. Just then a sound came from the bushes. Softear looked over,,, _Dovefang, what is she doing?_ Softear went to see Dovefang and Glowheart. Glowheart wasn't moving, nor breathing. Glowheart is dead, and Softear was then stuck with the hatred stick. Flameteeth wasn't far off, who ran off. _What was he doing?! WHY WAS HE WATCHING?!_ Softear thought bitterly. Lightears came up from behind.

He could since she was seething, sad, and full of hatred. "What is wrong?' he asked a little scared. "My mom, who took care of as kits is dead..." Softear was growling aggressively ready to attack Dovefang. "Calm down. We need to continue the journey. There isn't much we can do, the clans don't expect us to be back for moons." Lightears mewed. "Shut up! Just shut up! Do you know how it feels to lose the cat you LOVE LIKE FAMILY?! DO you?!" Softear snapped. Lightears shook his head. It was a no.

.

.

.

.

The rest of the day was following the river as Softear growled a lot. "Softear. Let's rest for now, it's almost dusk." Lightears mewed. Softear just growled and hunted a few voles and they ate.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. And not updating in a while. And for affording if I did. Dovefang is evil... and what if Spots is planning something?**


	15. Chapter 15

Softear woke up, she wasn't as angry. Lightears was still sleeping. _Better get something to eat. We have to travel through the desert for a little, and most of the creatures won't come out until it's cooler._ Softear though. She went to Great River, and scooped up a few fish. Though she had better aim, she still somehow managed to get Lightears on his back.

"What happened?" he shot up. "Eat the fish, we might not eat for a while." Softear mewed. She ate her fish as Lightears slowly ate his. They cleaned up so no one would know they were there. _Wow, not as hot as I thought it would be_. Softear thought. Lightears didn't seems to like the extreme hotness/warmness of the desert, he would sometime even go into the thin river, which was now a creek. Much of it was dried up, but there was a little water.

"This is beautiful, I haven't seen so many cacti in my life." Softear mewed. "Don't you often see them on the other side of your territory?" Lightears question going through the creek. "No. We will use it to train because of the sand. Sometimes we might even hunt on it, but not often. Often times a cat gets bit by a rattlesnake or something. Sometimes two-legs use them for walking." Softear mewed.

They padded in silence for a little while. It was nice, until when it got to sun high. "We should find shelter, and rest. Then we can start up again." Softear mewed. They found an abounded fox den, conveniently.

.

.

.

.

They started up again about when the sun was coming down, even though it is going to be more dangerous, it will be cooler. "This is much nicer." Lightears mewed. "I guess." Softear grumbled. She was starting at the sand, it was almost leaf-bear. So many of the trees had lost their leaves and green-cough might be coming. "If you play in the games, how come you came? Fireice, my brother, said he couldn't come because of it." Softear asked. "Well, we have many more players now so we are covered. I'm guessing you don't have as many." Lightears mewed. _He is one of the better ones though._ Softear thought.

It wasn't before long till trees came. This wasn't a big desert, it was small. But still many could get lost. "It should be another half-moon before we get there. We should rest now." Softear mewed. "How do you know this." Lightears asked. "I have heard stories. In our clan, we hear about the four clans since kithood." Softear mewed. Lightears nodded. He now understood.

* * *

 **This is what is going on in the three clans. Much has changed. I will do these every once in a while :)**

* * *

Flameteeth

Flameteeth had reported what he saw Dovefang had done, though no cat believed him. Ever since Softear had left, Leafeyes was killed. So was Sweetfang. Grayfish, now Graystar, is the leader of Flowerclan. Shellteeth had became deputy, and Riverrock was some how injured. "Fireice." Flameteeth mewed going up to his older brother. "What is it now?" Fireice asked.

Fireice's playful personality had changed even, since Glowheart's death. Her kits were now being taken care of by Creekstone. Icekit and Thunderkit hadn't changed much though, they are still playful and happy. Though they do get mood-swings when they are around and Glowheart is mentioned. "Your much more serious now, it's scary." Flameteeth commented. Fireice just narrowed his eyes, "Be quiet. You probably blamed Dovefang for killing Glowheart since you don't like Dovefang! You most likely killed her." Fireice growled.

"I did nothing of the sort. Besides, why would I do that? She is and was an awesome mom." Flameteeth mewed. Fireice was still growling. _So are the roamers true? Does he like Dovefang?_ Flameteeth thought. "I know what your thinking and no I don't. I'm not in love anymore, with any she-cat." Fireice mewed.

Fireice

That was a lie, about not being in love with any she-cat anymore. He did still love Silverpaw. She had came to them as a kit this pass half-moon and became an apprentice. Fireice padded away in anger. _Why would he kill Glowheart? Was it just out of anger?_ Fireice looked up into the starry sky. "I hope Softear returns safely." he whispered.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed that. It was fun writing it. And there was no cliff-hanger this time! Sorry for such a short chapter. I will try to make the next one longer, and more interesting. The thing with going back to the three clans will happen every few chapters. (Two? Three? I don't know).**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK.** **Sorry for not updating in a few weeks. Just a lot has been going on. 1. Drama *cough* somethingstuipedonanimaljam *cough*. 2. Writer's block. 3. something happened in my family. I just wanted to apologize, and for anything in any of the chapters before, this one, or after this chapter. Also since school is starting up soon, I might not update that much.**

 **(School work, projects, and other school re-lated things). Enough reasons/ excuses, on with the story.**

* * *

Softear was laying down on the sand now slowly grass popping up. Lightears was padding around nervously, "ants in your fur?" Softear asked. "No. I'm just nervous about the 4 clan cats. How different are we from them?" He asked. "I don't know. We just learn their customs. Not what they are like, or much of their history." Softear mewed. "Lay down you will wear yourself out, even though you play in the games."

"Your not my mom." He snapped back. She sent him a death glare that made him quiet and lay down. "Do you really think it's possible that we are brother and sister?" Lightears asked. "As I said a while ago, maybe." Softear growled.

Half a moon later 

Softear and Lightears had finally reached the border of no clan territory and Thinderclan territory. It was sun-high so they decided to take a rest. "We can ask them about Sofia. If they do tell us." Lightears mewed. Softear simply growled, she was in one of her moods. There was a snap sound and Softear's ear perked up quickly. _Thunderclan. How will they re-act? Why isn't Lightears standing up?_ Softear thought steering slightly aggressivly at Lightears. "What?" He mewed.

Softear listened until she saw 3 cats, a she-cat with dark ginger fur. A dark brown tabby tom, and a cream-corlored one. "Who are you two?" The bambled one asked. "I'm Lightears, from Flowerclan." Lightears mewed. He had seemed calm, even though it seemed as if he was scared. "I'm Softear, from Leafclan. May we ask, who are you?" Softear asked.

"I'm Bamblestar." The dark brown tabby one mewed. "I'm Squirrelflight." One of them mewed. "Berrynose." mewed the cream colored one. "What are the clans you are talking about from?" Berrynose mewed. "A moon's journey away from here. We followed Great River." Lightears mewed. "Ok. But can you answer the question? And why you two are here." Bamblestar asked. "Yes. The clans we are from are different from the 4 clans. Our clan names are named after parts of a flower. We came here to ask you a question." Softear mewed. There was then some whispers. Softear turned her head toward the whispers.

"What... oh." Bamblestar looked over, nothing was there. "You must be hearing things. What is it you are asking?" Squirrelflight mewed. "Did you meet a cat from about 11 moons ago by the name of Sofia?" Softear asked. Her ear was still turned in the way of the whispers that were there. "Yes, it was about 11 moons ago. Why?" Bamblestar asked. "She is Softear's mom. Maybe my mom, too. Sofia and her kits were separated just after they were born. Flowerclan, back when an evil leader was there." Lightears mewed.

"Sofia, she did talk about that. She left about 10 moons ago. Sofia stayed for a moon the rest from walking all that time and kitting. If you may. please come with us." Bamblestar mewed. Lightears and Softear nodded, and followed. Softear did get the feeling they were being watched.

.

.

.

.

As the 5 entered camp, cats mostly glanced or stared at Softear and Lightears. "Why are they staring?" Softear whispered. She didn't like the feeling. Some were starting to whisper. "Don't worry. I will let them know know you two are fine." Bamblestar mewed. Squirrelflight followed him. Berrynose simply stared at Softear's missing ear. "How did you lose your ear..." He asked. Softear looked at the cream-colored tom. "A cat took it off. Battle.." Softear mewed quietly. She was starting to get nervous.

Softear wasn't one for cats she didn't know well. At the games and gatherings she was fine do to knowing many cats from different clans, and her clan. "Let all cats old enough to caught prey come for a clan meeting." Bamblestar yowled. Cats stopped staring and whispering and followed, even some kits and queens came out. They sat down and looked up at their leader. "As you may have seen, 2 new cats have came. They are fine, and came here from distant clans." Bamblestar yowled. "Why are they here? And what are their names?" a cat yowled from the clan.

"Lightears and Softear. As some of you remember, 11 moons ago Sofia came here. They are looking for her, she is Softear's mom." Bamblestar answered. _Did he have to add that. I'm grateful, but I didn't want too many cats to know._ Softear thought looking at Bamblestar. A few cats turned their heads looking her way. She flatted her ear out of nervousness. No cat asked anything after that. "Dismissed." Bamblestar yowled. He jumped down and went to talk to Squirrelflight. A cat with frost white fur and a tint of a sunny yellow came up to them. He had amber eyes. "Welcome to Thunderclan." he mewed toward the two. "I'm Frostsun, I'm a medicine cat apprentice." he mewed. Softear heard a voice join in.

"This may be your last. ATTACK!" the voice called. Then a number of scents and cats ran in. A battle had began..

* * *

Flameteeth

Flameteeth looked at the clouds floating above him, he had just went on the last partol before dusk. Fireice was still training with the cats that were going to play in the games, this was the final for the year before leaf-bear came and frosted everything over. Snow and ice wouldn't help much by making it slippery. He then felt someone watching him, he turned around to see Dovefang... _What does she need now? I just want to be alone!_ Flameteeth thought bitterly. _Great, I'm turning into Softear!_ he thought. "Have you even eaten yet?" Dovefang asked.

"What is it to you? And no, not many have eaten yet. Just leave me alone." Flameteeth growled getting up to go to another part of camp. Dovefang looked on, with slightly hurt eyes. Secretly, he did feel bad. Flameteeth didn't love her, ever since he became an apprentice then a warrior. He was part of something that was going to happen, along with two other cats he had met. And they were going to meet up at the next game/gathering. Silverkit came running up to Flameteeth and headbutted him in the chest.

"Whats wrong now?" he asked. The poor kit was found a half-a-moon ago. Silverkit always went to Flameteeth for comfort, or to comfort him. "You are mad." she mewed. Flameteeth just looked down, she no matter what was like Softear. Or his mom, she had a way of comforting him.

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing this, and before you get any thoughts about Flameteeth liking Silverkit, or the other way around, they are like brother and sister. Both to each other are like that family member or friend who help calm each other down. I will try to update as often as I can.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay. I really need to update more often. I'm sorry for being late... weeks late. I was going to update Sunday, but I had to do something and didn't quiet have the thing to continue to write. I realise I miss spelled** **Bramblestar's name. I did** **Bamblestar. Sorry about. So here is the chapter.**

* * *

Softear was pinned down against the ground from a orange pelted tom. "You do not smell of this clan. Who are you?" he growled. Softear lost her temper and clawed his muzzle. "The real question is who are you." She growled. Memories she had forgotten reappear. This tom... she remembered. She loathed him. He was the one who separated her from Sofia. A loud growl came out as he clawed her check. Softear clawed him on the ear to down the eye to the muzzle.

"Your Frost... your Frost..." he said. He was wide eyed. He jumped and bite her neck as she kicked him. She felt wet around her neck. She jumped his his back and viciously clawed his back. "Who are you? Why did you separate me and my brothers from mom?" she growled. "Claws, hoping Sofia to die." he snarled laughing. That was all it took. Just hoping for her mom to be dead to consider to bite him on the neck. Softear's claws dug deeper into his bleeding shoulders. She growled. "Leave now." Softear threatened.

"Thinking I will give up that easily, eh? Well your wrong Frost. I will not until Sofia is dead!" he growled Softear was thrown from him knocking into the bush gate the protected Thunderclan. Thorns picked at her as Claws charged at her. Nothing but anger filled his eyes. His amber eyes... his evil amber eyes. Softear opened her mouth and bit down on his ear, as he tried to pull away. Blood slowly trickled down the opening ear.

He growled aggressive and kicked up dirt that laid on the camp ground. Softear came out of the bushes and clawed his paws as he bit on her tail. Softear wailed in pain. She was only filled as anger. "Why do you want Sofia dead?" Softear asked clawing him on his legs. "She made my brother cry. She deserves to die. Spots cried for days. I will never forgive her." Claws growled. "Spots? Spots? That evil cat. He threaten my brothers." Softear snarled. She felt much more energy come to her as she knocked him down with one last cut on his legs. He ran away.. angry. Vowing for revenge.

Softear looked around for any cats of the clan. She spotted Bramblestar fighting a gray-blue furred cat. This cat has strong powerful legs and was quiet tall. They both growled aggressively at another. Softear flew through the insanity that is this battle. _Don'r you dare do anything! I'm talking to you Claws. I don't care if Spots loved Sofia, and that he cried, he was always mean. I could hear it..._

Softear knocked into the tom and pushed him down. "How did you do that? Your not very tall!" Bramblestar asked. "I will tell you later." Softear promised. "Frost? What, your still alive? I thought Claws killed you." the tom mewed. Softear ignored this and claws his flank. Bramblecstar did the same. He got up and knocked Softear away. "Weak little she-cat, just like how you were when you were born." he growled. This didn't bother Softear, she knew she once was a weak kit. But not now. Softear shook off the dirt and darted after him. She bit down by his spine.

He yowled in pain. Bramblestar clawed his forehead as he clawed Softear's belly. She started to breath heavily. She felt physical pain, and mental. Softear fell to the ground, unconscious.

Lightears 

_Where is Softear?_ He had just finished a brown tabby she-cat, she had many claw marks. "Frost is finally dead." Lightears titled his head. _Frost? Who is Frost?_ Lightears titled his head and darted toward the sound of yowling and growling. He found Softear laying on the ground. He was about to lose his large temper. His claws dug more deeply into the ground as he growled. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" the grey-blue tom mewed laughing. Bramblestar attacked his muzzle. "If it isn't Bob. Frost's-" Lightears clawed his muzzle.

This large muscled tom growled and pinned down Lightears. He clawed his belly. Lightears winced as he kicked the tom sending him flying into the rocks. The tom yowled as he dashed forward jumping and clawing Lightears down the head to the beginning of his back. Bramblestar had started to fight another cat. Lightears kicked him with his rear legs, Flowerclan's special move. He fell a few foxes lengths away. The tom growled. He charged aggressively and clawed him. Lightears deeply clawed his neck.

"Who are you?" he asked. The tom didn't answer. He was dead... _No! No! He wasn't going to die! Who was he? Who was he?_ Lightears thought panicked. He had never killed a cat before, he felt guilty. He felt like a murder.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Softear 

Softear woke up with pain pulsing through her small body. "Stop that. You will re-open many wounds. Your even lucky to be alive." Frostsun snapped. Another cat that had a brown tabby pelt came up. "Frostsun, who is she?" the tabby asked. "A visitor from Leafclan. Leafpool, when Starclan said something about this?" Frostsun mewed. "Leafclan? I don't recall that. Are you sure? Whats her name?" Leafpool asked. "Softear. She has quiet a few wounds, and two scars." Frostsun mewed.

"Ok. Softear, don't move. Unless you want much more pain. I'm Leafpool." Leafpool mewed. "Hi, I'm Softear." Softear mewed trying to ignore the intense pain. Lightears came up, he look really sad. Softear laid her head down on the dry, soft moss. "How is she doing?" Lightears asked. "Who are you? Yes, Softear is doing fine." Leafpool mumbled.

"Lightears. Softear is some cat I know." Lightears answered. "Nice to meet you, Leafpool." Leafpool mewed. Lightears nodded and look toward Softear. He could see the scar that would be left close to her right eye. His eyes narrowed. "Frostsun and I will leave you two alone. Make sure Softear doesn't move too much." Leafpool mewed leaving the den. "Before I forget, eat these poppy seeds." Frostsun mewed. Softear nodded. She ate the poppy seeds. "Are you okay?" was the first thing he asked. "Yes, just some pain." Softear mumbled.

Lightears sighed. "You need to be more careful. You almost went to Starclan, how would I explain that to your brothers and dad?" Lightears asked. There was slight anger in his voice. Also concern. "You would fine a way, your a smart cat." Softear spat back. "Softear, why are you aggressive right now? Your hurt and I can tell your in a lot of pain right now." Lightears mewed. His eyes showed nothing other than seriousness. Softear just snarled and put her head between her front legs.

"One day someone might not be there. You could die, and your not much older than an apprentice. I feel you will live a long life." Lightears reported. "I understand your angry, but you tried to take two different powerful cats. You just aren't ready. There will be challenges you aren't ready for, in the present and future." Softear just gave an aggressive snarl. "I know. Same goes for you. You-" she got cut off. Lightears had let out a soft growl.

"I killed a cat. I am already facing hard enough challenges. Dealing with your weird mood swings, and trying to find Sofia. I wasn't ready, and I already feel guilty." Lightears mewed. Softear just gave a blank stare. "You killed a cat? What got into- Ouch." Softear mewed in pain. "Go to sleep. I will talk later with you." Lightears mewed. He got up and left.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed that. I liked writing this. If your wondering about Jayfeather and Lionblaze, they are on a quest. I will mention this later. I'm changing this from Kt to T. I feel like this chapter supports this... Sorry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! Updates will depend on life. Right now I have 2 projects going on. . I will try to update at least once  a week. Sometimes more. **

**Also Saturday and Sunday I was camping. So I couldn't really update... IT WAS A LOT OF FUN! AS USUAL! Burnt marshmallows forever. OK sorry. On with the story!**

* * *

Softear

Softear woke up. Leafpool stood over her. She let out a frightened yelp. "Calm down. Your fine. Some of the wounds closed during your sleep. You seem to be a fast healer." Leafpool mewed. Softear looked out into the camp opening she could see. She couldn't see Lightears, she tried to get up only to have pain past through her body. "Lay down. You'll be fine. Frostsun, please get a mouse." Leafpool mewed. He ran out of the cave. It was dripping water, so it must of rained last night. _Wish I could of been outside! I love the rain!_ Softear thought.

"Where is Lightears?" Softear asked. "He is on patrol. He wanted to help us." Leafpool answered. "Oh... When is he coming back?" Softear asked. "Soon. You were a sleep for almost two full days." Leafpool mewed. "What? I have been sleeping that long?" Softear titled her head. She could feel the pain go slowly away. Softear tested by breathing a big breath. It was still painful. "If you don't get up for the rest of today, you can start walking. They aren't serious, it's just a few deep wounds." Leafpool mewed.

Frostsun came back with two mice. He gave one to Softear who carefully ate it. He gave the other to Leafpool, who pushed it aside. Softear laid her head down in boredom. Two small kit came in. One was a frost like color with icy blue eyes with a hint of green. The other was a grey-blue pelt with sparkling brown eyes. "Frostkit? Riverkit? What are you doing here?" Frostsun asked. "Are you OK?" the frost one asked. "Just in pain, but yes. Thank you." Softear mewed. Leafpool gently nudged the kits out. "Be careful young ones." She mewed gently.

"The kits seem to like you. Those two kits don't really like anyone, except for a few cats. That is special. Where you ever a queen?" Leafpool asked. Softear felt her fur heat up with embarrassment. "No. I haven't ever thought about it either? Why were you?" Softear asked. _Of coarse she isn't! Medicine cats never, well almost never, have kits!_ Softear thought annoyed with herself. "Err. It doesn't matter. You should get more rest. I will wake you when Lightears gets here." Leafpool suggested. "Fine." Softear mewed. She fell a sleep. Glowheart came to her.

"Glowheart?! I miss you!" Was the first thing Softear cried out. "Shh. Calm down. I nee to speak to you about Spots. You met him." Glowheart mewed. There was nothing but seriousness in her voice. "Ya.. That jerk..." Softear snarled at the thought of the cat she hated the most. "Spots and Dovefang... are working together to kill your father." Glowheart mewed. "WHAT! Why don't you tell Fallingleaf? Or-" Softear was cut off. "I can't." Glowheart mewed.

Flameteeth 

Flameteeth darted across the flat plains. He was chasing a fat rabbit, most likely one of the last do to it almost being the freezing leaf-bear. Riverrock darted ahead and bit the rabbit's neck. Flameteeth sunk his teeth deep into the rabbit. He pulled out and could see the teeth mark. _Thank you. You will feed our hungry kits._ Flameteeth mewed. Yellowpelt padded up and grunted. "Nice. Bring it back to camp. We will see if we can find more fresh-kill for the kits, elders, and queens." Yellowpelt ordered to Riverrock. He darted off.

"Lets go to the forest. We should find-" Yellowpelt stopped and opened her mouth. She darted toward the Rootclan border. Flameteeth and Lightfeather followed not far behind. 3 Rootclan cats stood at the edge of their territory. "Good nose as always, Yellowpelt." a brown tabby mewed. He had deep brown eyes with a mix of a tint of green. He ha darker brown stripes on his back, down to his stomach. "Tigerfoot." Yellowpelt mewed. Standing next to him was a brown and white she-cat with long curved claws. She had amber eyes. Her eyes were narrowed. "I'm Brownclaws." she mewed. It was a deep voice. The third was an apprentice, or a really small warrior.

The tiny cat had orange pelt with white and brown spots. Also yellowish eyes. His tail was quiet long, too. "This is Orangepaw." Tigerfoot mewed pointing with his striped tail at the tip was orange. "I'm Flameteeth. What do you need?" Flameteeth mewed. "May we speak with Redstar? We heard something at the Gathering we need to know about." Tigerfoot mewed. "Sorry, but no. Later you may. We are currently busy trying to solve the mystery of Glowheart's murder." Lightfeather informed. "OK. Thank you. We will be here tomorrow, same time." Orangepaw mewed.

They left. "We should head back to the forest. We need more prey." Yellowpelt hissed. They headed toward the leafless forest. Flameteeth got down in his hunter's crouch as soon as he smelled a mouse. He quietly moved forward. He jumped up with his paw and slammed down. He could hear bones crack, only a little. He lifted his paw to see the mouse in limp. He picked it up and Yellowpelt told him to head back to camp. Creekrock had gotten a plump bird, which was really lucky. They both dashed back to camp.

They dropped the fresh-kill and sat down, panting. Redstar came up to them "Go rest Creekrock. Flameteeth, you need to see Silverkit... She doesn't seem fine." Redstar mewed, he could sense the concern in his eyes. _Silverkit? What happened? Is she sick? Did she get hurt?_ Without even thinking Flameteeth quickly padded to find Silverkit. She was breathing heavily on her side. Her once beautiful silver pelt was now dull. "Fallingleaf? Leafeyes?" Flameteeth called out. Fallingleaf popped out from the hole in the ground, were the medicine is often located. He was carrying catnip. "Flameteeth. Silverkit has green-cough. It's terrible. She might die." Flameteeth's world was about to fall apart.

* * *

 **Here was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed :). Also I just wanted to write the chapter with Flameteeth. I feel like Leafpool is being OCC. So sorry if she is.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Softear 

Softear stared at the starry cat in front of her. "Why-" she was cut off by a bright light and a mew that sounded like a "good-bye". Softear looked around only to find complete darkness and yowls of furry. They continued for a while until there was a daring yowl silencing everyone in the yowling. It was sounded familiar, but Softear couldn't put her paw on it.

She growled aggressively and somewhat mad at herself.

"Cats of Leafclan... Your leader is dead!" the voice called out.

"What?!" Softear felt herself call out. She felt a shake on her back, Softear looked up and saw Lightears. He was giving an odd look. Softear shot him an aggressive glance.

"Are you sure she is okay?" Lightears asked Leafpool who was standing outside with what Softear guessed was the last of the cat mint. It had gotten much colder lately, well from Softear could hear. She had a think coat, from most likely her mom, Sofia. Flameteeth and Fireice did have think coats, but Lightears didn't. Softear swiped at Lightears' paws, he fell to the ground. Softear snickered a little.

"Softear!" Lightears growled. Softear continued to smirk. Leafpool put down her cat mint close to where the small pile was.

"I hope this is enough for leaf-bear." Leafpool mumbled quietly. "It's going to be harsh, well it should be. Last year was cold, but not harsh right?" Softear asked.

She stood up, much to Leafpool's protests. "Yes." She mumbled. "Softear. I guess you can move. But nothing harsh. The wounds can still open." Leafpool warned.

"Leafpool, you didn't answer. Is Softear okay?" Lightears asked. Leafpool mumbled something and started to walk in another direction. Softear left and saw the rocks that surrounded the Thunderclan camp. Bramblestar walked up to Softear, "You are finally healed?" he asked.

"Yes. Sorry for staying in Leafpool's den for so long." Softear mewed.

"It's fine." Bramblestar mewed. Softear looked at the sky, then down. "Would it be okay if me and Lightears left soon? We didn't mean to stay-" Softear was cut off. "Just wondering if you could pass through?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes." Softear mewed. "When you are finished healing, than yes. I heard what Leafpool said." Bramblestar mewed.

Softear nodded respectfully. Bramblestar left, Softear looked up at the sky. It was overcast, it maybe snowing. She couldn't really tell.

Flameteeth 

"S-S-Silverkit?" Flameteeth mumbled.

The tiny she-cat moved slightly. Flameteeth felt a cuff behind his ear. "Leave her be, I know she is like your sis- err kit-" he was cut off.

Flameteeth stared at Fallingleaf. "Sister. The second little annoying sister." Flameteeth quietly growled and left.

Flameteeth past Dovefang who smiled as Flameteeth passed. Flameteeth glanced at her, then continued. It was to leaf-bear. It was all ready getting cold, FLameteeth was secretly thankful for having a think coat. He then smelled a fowl smell, he followed it.

There was a red, black, and white thing on the ground. It was dead, and a fox. _I need to report this!_ Flameteeth thought. He could hear growled, a fox. Flameteeth's fur stood up as he unshaven his claws. "Leave now." Flameteeth growled loudly.

He was more than upset with few things. Flameteeth bared his teeth. He jumped and slit the fox's neck. Blood slowly dripped down the angry fox's neck. The fox lunged and got a scratch on Flameteeth. It stung, badly. Flameteeth clawed the fox's front leg to his flank. The fox back away, and ran.

"Leave you coward!" Flameteeth growled. "Are you okay?" a voice asked from the distance. It was deep and disturbing. Flameteeth didn't trust it.

It wasn't a a familiar scent either. A cat with spots showed up.

* * *

 **Sorry for the hold. Also for the much shorter chapter. Once again, Happy Holidays.**


	20. Chapter 20

Softear 

Softear watched the snow fall, it reminded of her when she, Flameteeth, and Fireice wer kits.

/Flashback/

 _"You won't get me!" Firekit yowled. He was the first to run into the deepish snow. Softkit followed close behind, though she was sinking. "Be careful! The snow is very deep!" Glowheart yowled from the nursery. Flamekit stared out into the snow, seeming not to trust it. He put a paw on it, "It's a cold!" Flamekit complained. "It's snow, of course it is cold." Glowheart mewed kindly._

 _Her pelt shinned with the snow against the sun that beat down on the light fluffy snow. Redstar left to lead a patrol with Woodpaw, Creekstone, and Yellowshell. "Glowheart, how is the snow made?" Firekit asked. Softkit used this to jump and tackle him. "Softkit! That is unfair!" Firekit snapped. Softkit smiled brightly. "I don't know. Go play with the mossball." Glowheart said. The mossball was at the end of camp by the elder's den. Riverrock was there laying in the snow. He was telling Dovekit about a story of how the clans came to be. Softkit joined, "-sickness took many of the cats. The healthy cats were forced to leave and they made Leafclan. Once the sickness was over, some cats reuturned while others stayed behind and kept what territory we have today. Many moons later many cats got into an argument. They left and formed what is Flowerclan." He mewed._

 _He turned to see Softkit. "Hello. Did you listen?" he asked. Softkit nodded, he was much kinder, but still grumpy, before when she was a moon or two old. he smiled. "Why did cats stay behind? What was the argument about?" Softkit asked. "Many cats don't remember. Cats stayed behind because they like it here better, not risk getting sick." Riverrock answered. Softkit nodded. She then felt something kit the back of her head, she turned to see the mossball with small amounts of snow on it._

 _"Come on! Let's play!" Firekit whined. "Want to join Dovekit?" Softkit asked. She nodded as they played for hours. They ate, everything was right in thee world until Rootclan came. She didn't get to hear what happened, but tension had arisen between Leafclan and Rootclan._

/End of Flashback/

Softear smiled at remembering the moment, it was one of the few times many things were happening in the clan. Yes, fresh-kill was rare, but it was nice. "Softear, we have it go soon." Lightears mewed. "I know." Sofear mewed. "It will be soon." Softear mewed. He nodded. He sat down next to Softear, "one of the cats seemed to know you... He said your name was... Frost.." He mumbled. "I know. A tom called for revenge, he told me I was Frost." Softear mewed. "It doesn't make too much sense because your coat isn't even close to being Frost." Lightears mewed.

"Right Bob." Softear teased. He gave her an odd look, "I was able to hear it. He knocked me out." Softear explained. She was heard that was his name right before she was knocked completely out. "Don't call me Bob." Lightears growled. "Okay Bob." Softer teased. He cuffed her in the ear, which gave him a swat on his face.

Lightears sent her a tiny death glare, only to have her smirk. She secretly loved to tease/annoy him, just like she loved to do with her older brothers. "Why do you love to tease me?" He asked. There was a hint of a growl in his voice. "I don't know. Lightears Bob." Softear teased. Before he could say anything, Softear left.

 _It is beyond me why I like to annoy you. He better not call me Frost, I kind of only want Sofia to call me that._ Softear thought. She smiled at the snow falling a little harder from the clouds above. _I hope Leafclan is doing fine. Please don't let Spots hurt my loved ones Starclan. I beg you, please._ She then got a very bad feeling.

Flameteeth 

He watched as the spotted cat enclosed close to him. "Who are you? What do you want you filthy roughe?" Flameteeth growled. He felt like he knew him, from somewhere. But, where? He chucked weirdly. "Step away from him Spots." An outraged voice yowled. Flameteeth could smell who it was, his father. The leader had his fur sticking up, his ear flat, and claws extended.

"hehe.. So we meet again Redstar." The tom who Flameteeth was guessing who was Spots. "Seems so." Redstar mewed. Flameteeth stared at Redstar, then Spots, then back to Redstar. "Redstar, who is he?" Flameteeth asked. "An old... cat I know." Redstar mewed, no growled. "Who did you take Sofia away from me?" Spots asked approaching the angered leader.

"I didn't do such. She choose you over me." Redstar mewed. He used his tail to command Flameteeth to go, Flameteeth nodded his head. _Should I- mouse brain!_ Flameteeth turned around to yowl, when he saw the fox standing before the three young and slightly oldish toms. "Watch out!" Flameteeth yowled at both, it was about to swing when Flameteeth stepped in front of them. The paw, with it's claws sharp, swing and hit Flameteeth with full force. It knocked him into a tree not far away.

Fireice 

Fireice swing the ball to his team mate when he got a bad feeling. "What... Guys, I have have a bad feeling about something." Fireice mewed. They sent him odd looks stopping the practice. "Like what?" One of them called. "I don't know. Just something doesn't feel right." He mewed.

"Let's continue practice then head to camp. I can't smell anything wrong." Flameflight mewed. Fireice looked hesitant, but then nodded. "Okay." He mumbled. Greenflight passed it to Yellowfeather. Fireteeth's mine kept going to the bad feeling. He knew Silverkit ,soon to be Silverpaw, was sick. She did have greencough, but doesn't mean she was dead. Besides, Fireice wan't very close with Silverkit. Flameteeth was though. _Wait, Flameteeth is he okay?_ They left And headed to camp. Redstar could be seen staring into the sky.

Fireice went over to him, "What is wrong?" He asked. "Flameteeth.. he is dead." Redstar mewed, there was sadness in his voice.

* * *

 **Sorry about this going all over the place. Also if there is any grammar mistakes, I did this late at night. Sorry about that.**


End file.
